O'urtnx
The O'urtnx are pseudo-demigods confined to the mountains of Kortha. They are a proud race, that is, proud to a fault - they consider themselves the pinnacle of perfection and any O'urtnx born with obvious imperfections is tortured for years and exiled. This pride probably stems from the species' near-omnipotence - the only thing keeping them from turning Nskanetis into a battleground of spontaneous terraforming and divine intervention is the ruleset firmly ingrained into their minds centuries ago, specifically made by one of the first O'urtnx to keep their species identifiable and to keep them from destroying the world. Appearance For a species so obsessed with its own 'perfection', O'urtnx have a lot of flaws. There are two main subspecies of O'urtnx, one resembling a winged humanoid and the other a beast with a winged feline's body and a humanoid's upper half, much like a sphynx or centaur. Both species have their own inherent flaws, such as a high tendency for depression, fatigue, and fragility in bird-winged O'urtnx and a tendency for severe eye mutations and flightlessness in the beast O'urtnx. Crossing the two subspecies increases the chance of harmful mutations drastically, as such, simply being born a 'halfling' O'urtnx is grounds for exile. Harmful mutations include increased fragility, stunted magic, genital mutations, eye mutations of increased severity including blindness, deformed limbs or strange wing combinations, and a lot more. Less harmful mutations also occur in halflings and are usually purely cosmetic and somewhat unappealing to the average person. Any interspecies mixing can also bring on these mutations and more - for example, mixing Arakanth and bird-winged O'urtnx has a high chance of spawning 'birdmen', O'urtnx with extra feathers. Arakanth-related mutations are typically more accepted on Beast O'urtnx due to their variable, more animal nature. All parts of an O'urtnx are tinted violet. This cannot be altered by any means and is meant for easy identification. They also have a partial exoskeleton made up of scattered bony plates. These are found on most body parts except for hands, feet, wings, and faces, and while they do provide some protection, they do not cover the entire body and instead only grow in patches. They do not form on the O'urtnx until just before an individual reaches sexual maturity. While Kortha O'urtnx do not care whether their plates are showing, exiled O'urtnx tend to cover their plates and most of their bodies with clothing to show that they have no affiliation with the Kortha O'urtnx. Culture Kortha O'urtnx, as has been mentioned before, are obsessed with maintaining an illusion of perfection in their own species. This results in strict laws against interacting with exiles and future exiles as well as the entire policy of removing and damaging "imperfect" O'urtnx from their area. Attempts at population control for the sake of eugenics have been made in the past but often failed, resulting in the deeply flawed and horrible exiling system. Exiled O'urtnx are often quite the opposite of their Korthan counterparts; due to the injustices done to them they tend to set up safe havens for others, protect those in danger, or just try to live a peaceful life away from others as to not bother anyone. While O'urtnx as a whole are feared and hated due to the Kortha O'urtnx, known exiles do not evoke this response as often due to their reputation as the 'peaceful counterpart to a horrifying race'. Category:Species Category:Nskanetis